One Weekend in Thailand
by ssklarolinewrites
Summary: Klaroline vacation smut. Nothing more.


One Weekend in Thailand

This is just pure vacation smut. My one-shots tend to be a little more adventurous than my drabbles let's just say. You've been warned.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

.

.

.

They were spending a long weekend in Thailand on one of their many journeys together. A long weekend wasn't enough time to see much, but the quick break was what they needed.

While Phuket was famous for its tourism, they headed to Hua Hin instead, a few hours south of Bangkok. They acquired a private unit on a stretch of perfect beach, isolated from the rest of the resort. Caroline saw the main building's pool with a swim up bar and knew this was her kind of place. Klaus had spent time in Thailand previously and knew it would offer the privacy he wanted.

After packing up any provisions they needed to not require any disturbances from the hotel staff, including food, fresh fruit, alcohol, and of course blood bags for Caroline, they made their way into their accommodations for the weekend.

It was gorgeous. Hardwood floors throughout. Large windows with wooden shutters kept the rooms darkened. The cross breeze was light and cool. The bedroom had a very large bed with mosquito netting all around, currently held back at the four corners. The room also held French doors leading out to their very own private beach.

Taking it all in, Caroline stepped out of the doors to see the ocean and gasped. Water greeted her as far as the eye could see. She'd only been to the beach a few times in her life. This was amazing and everything she dreamed it could be. Gentle waves were crashing. Palm trees gave the area around the villa a little shade. Colorful flowers grew all around. There were chaise lounges available for them to use and umbrellas were also left out. She couldn't see the villas to either side of them, so their privacy was guaranteed.

Dropping her carry on bag in the bedroom, she left Klaus to deal with the luggage. She reached into her bag for her new white bikini. She knew Klaus' eyes would pop out of his head when he saw it. She changed in the large bathroom and sprayed on some sunscreen. Her ring would heal her, but that didn't mean she couldn't get too much sun before she healed. She tied a sarong around her waist, grabbed a towel, a sun hat, a water bottle, her sunscreen, a magazine, tucked them into her tote, and pushed on her sunglasses. She gave him a kiss on the cheek letting him know she was already headed outside. "Can you bring out some pineapple when you join me?" His eyes were focused on her gorgeous breasts barely fitting in the teeny triangles.

Walking a hundred yards into the soft sand, not too close to the water, she set everything up, taking off the sarong. She went for a quick dip in the warm water, relishing the feeling. She returned to the sand to relax. She didn't want the chaise yet and settled down on her towel on her elbows just taking in the view for a while.

Moving over to her stomach, she read for a bit but her eyes keep drifting shut. Not long afterwards, the lengthy flight combined with the soothing waves lulled her to sleep.

Klaus found her that way, splayed out on her stomach, one leg up and bent at the knee. An arm was tucked under head head as a pillow. His eyes did almost pop out of his head when he saw the thong she was wearing. He hadn't seen this bathing suit before. It covered very little. He looked around to be sure no one was around. This sexy vision was for his eyes alone.

Instead of leaving her with the plate of fresh pineapple he brought out for her, he grabbed all of her stuff along with the pineapple, bringing it back inside. He needed her now and despite their apparent privacy was taking her inside to be sure. The view outside was incredible though and he kept the doors open. He whooshed back to her and lifted her up, towel and all.

He settled her in the same position on the cool sheets of the bed once he removed the towel, her hat, and glasses. She barely moved a muscle other than changing the leg that was propped up, snuggling her face into the cool pillow, and turning her head in the other direction, now facing him.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm here. I'm going to take care of you."

She nodded into the pillow under her cheek and fell back into a doze.

Her sleeping wasn't what he had in mind.

"I like your new bathing suit, love. Did you get it for me?"

"Mmm-hmmm" she mumbled.

He got on the bed over her, keeping his weight up, and gave her kiss a cheek.

He got out some of her favorite lotion wanting to get his hands on all the skin her new bikini did nothing to hide. Lathering his hands up he massaged her entire body. He undid the ties to her top and started from her neck and worked his way down. She moaned and groaned into the pillow feeling all of the tension leave her neck and shoulders as his fingers moved. She wasn't quite asleep any longer, but was in heaven.

He reached under her and slipped the bikini top away and rubbed her breasts while he was there. He didn't want her changing position just yet though and kept it brief.

After pushing on her lower back and feeling the muscles loosen up he moved down to her feet. Rubbing his slick fingers all over her toes, arch, ankle, and up her calves was the sweetest torture. He repeated it on her other leg. Looking up at the juncture of her legs, he could see the flimsy white string caught between the cheeks of her ass. It mesmerized him. That sight.

He eventually made his way up there, after giving her thighs a good rub. He started by caressing her ass cheeks. He even leaned down and playfully, with his human teeth, gave her a gentle bite, watching her flesh gently give and bounce slightly. His lotioned hands moved each of the globes together and separately, squeezing her ass, pulling the cheeks apart to see the white string tucked in there and pushing them back together. She was a little more awake now and started to get there as soon as his hands made their way up her thighs. She couldn't help the moans that left her lips.

"My favorite part is this little strip Caroline." He leaned down, spread her, and ran his tongue the length of the fabric from the top to as far as he could below. "I'm jealous love." She shivered.

He pushed her up onto her knees, but put a hand gently on her head, letting her know he wanted her to keep her upper body down. She nodded to indicate she understood.

He moved behind her now straightened body and once again spread her cheeks and ran his tongue all along the path of the thong. She couldn't help the shivering and clenching she did at his actions.

His hands moved up to her thong and slowly peeled it down away from her perfect pussy as slowly as possible. He pulled it down and off of her legs. Now he had his perfect woman exposing the most private, beautiful parts of herself to him.

"Do it again, baby."

He repeated his actions a third time, this time with no barrier, running his tongue up from her swollen clit, through her drenched folds, over her vagina, and up past her asshole to the top of her cheeks. Loving her reaction, he did it a few more times, getting the area nice and wet. Caroline couldn't take it and grabbed the sheets, twisting them up in her grip.

"Your pussy is so beautiful. All juicy, pink, and plump. Give it to me Caroline."

He then started to eat her bare pussy from behind. His tongue traced the edge of her vagina, over and over, feeling it flutter. He licked and sucked her swollen lips. He dipped his tongue inside, loving the way she squeezed at him unconsciously. His face was covered in her juices and he never wanted to stop. Her breathy moans and whimpers urged him on. He devoted attention to her needy clit sucking it into his mouth gently. Her hips couldn't stop moving and he followed.

Directing his fingers up underneath her hips from the front to continue paying attention to her swollen clit, he moved up to tongue fuck her. He straightened his tongue and thrust into her like he planned on doing with his hard cock shortly. The double attention was too much.

Caroline's grip on the sheets pulled them loose.

"Please, baby. Don't stop. Fuck me with your tongue. Fuck me. I need it. KLAUS!"

She squirmed and buried her face in the pillow to contain her squeals and she went through one orgasm after another. Her pussy was pulling his tongue further and further in. She felt the juices gushing out of her and once he pulled his hands and mouth away, she fell flat on the bed.

Once she could breathe, "That was so good, baby."

She started to turn over to return the favor for him.

"I'm not done yet Caroline. That was just a warm up. I think your pussy still needs my attention. Stay like that." He swiped his hand across his face.

The things his words did to her.

She kept her eyes on him and he moved off the bed to remove his trunks. His shoulders were broad, but he was swimmer lean. He straightened up and his cock was so hard and so thick. It was the most beautiful she'd ever seen and it did things to her none had ever done.

Pulling out two of the pillows she wasn't using, he tucked them beneath her hips, lifting them up. She was not up as high as she had been, basically she was in the same position as before, but could relax against the pillows now. Arranging her legs even further apart, he made space for himself.

"That's it, love. Let me take care of you."

Running his fingers through her juices to lubricate himself up a bit, he gently pushed his way into her. Both let out appreciative moans. She always felt so stretched around him. He always felt so squeezed by her. He ran one hand up her back to her neck and down again. Soothing caresses. He did it again and pushed her hair to the side so he could see her face as he fucked her. He thrust in and out. Slow and deep.

"You feel so good, love. I'm going to fuck you all night like this Caroline. Let me do all the work and you just lay there. Like that. You're so wet sweetheart. I'll take care of you and your pussy."

She groaned into the pillow, biting it. The sight of that almost had him coming before he was prepared. He moved faster, fucking her harder. She felt the thrusts pushing her towards the headboard. She moved her pelvis down, trying to get some friction on her clit from the pillows. That's all she needed to come.

"Yes, love. You can't be too loud. The doors are open. We wouldn't want any other guests walking by and seeing you like this all spread out for me, ass up, head down, getting fucked so good. Taking me so deep. Would we? What would they think about this pussy?"

Klaus knew that wasn't going to happen, being stumbled in on, if anything they would see his pale ass, but the fantasy scenario was hot. She reacted to every one of his words, turning both of them on even more.

"You need to come. I know. I know. Your pussy is so wet and tight. Yes. If only they knew Caroline Forbes was here getting fucked after wearing a skimpy thong. So wet for me. Good girl. That little piece of fabric tucked up so tight in your pussy and ass. Barely covering up those two tight holes."

He wet his fingers in her seeping pussy juice and moved them up to her ass. Just that single wet touch against her pucker was enough to have her clenching around him and starting an overwhelming orgasm. He reached under her quickly and rubbed her clit hard and fast, moving his hips at vampire speed. She screamed out into the pillow as she came as hard as she ever had. Her body lurched and shook all over. It wasn't enough.

"Harder Klaus. Baby, please. More."

"Yes, love. That's it. Keep coming. One more. Come for me one more time Caroline. So good. You're so good. Yes. Like that." He continued to encourage her and she didn't know where one orgasm ended and the next began before it was too much. Eventually all of the pulsing and squeezing of her tight pussy though brought Klaus' orgasm out of him with a deep grunt and he collapsed on her slippery back. She was amazing.

He rolled along side of her and pulled her limp body on top of him, kissing her along the way. They were both exhausted and when they woke a few hours later, it was dark. They fixed up the bed as best they could. They ran out for a quick dip in the ocean and Klaus did as promised and fucked her for most of the night.

When she woke after their last romp, it was late morning. She called the main part of the hotel to send over some milk they forgot to pick up for their coffee. She threw on a pair of Klaus' black boxer briefs and one of her tank tops laying around to answer the door. After eating some breakfast, including coffee, and blood, she returned to their bedroom. Klaus was still fast asleep.

She got in next to him, content to snuggle for a bit. She didn't realize she fell asleep again until she felt him nuzzling her neck.

"Morning sweetheart."

"Morning, although I think it's afternoon. Will you come and swim with me? I also want to visit a pineapple planation and go ride some elephants." Even though she wasn't fully awake again, her head had been racing with all the things she wanted to do before they had to leave and spilled out of her.

Amused she must have been planning in her sleep, he pulled her back against his chest so they were spooning.

"Of course. All of those things," he immediately agreed into her neck. "Why are you wearing clothes?"

She smiled and he lifted her tank over her head. She helped him along. He pulled her back to him and ran his free arm over her breasts. He then ran his hands south.

"Are those my shorts too?"

She giggled at the exasperated tone of his voice. "I called for some milk, so I had to put some clothes on, then I fell asleep again. These are comfy."

He liked the way she wore them. He ran his arm down to her covered pussy and started to play a bit. He took her top leg and pulled it up and over his own so he could get better access. He nuzzled her neck, pressing kisses all over. A wet spot was forming in the fabric and he encouraged it.

"That's it. Let's take care of your pussy this morning, love."

His mouth really should be illegal.

Her arm reached up and back to cup his head. She was limited, like last night, in what she could do in this position. Her fingers ran through his curls.

"I can feel your juices love. You need to be slippery wet before I can fuck you."

She really did. He was thick and long enough that she needed to be ready for him, which was usually a highlight.

To speed up the process, she brought her leg back down and wriggled around to pull down his boxer briefs. She resumed her previous position and turned his head to her so she could grin at him. "How's this?"

His dimples flashed, appreciating when she took initiative.

While looking in her eyes, he reached down to her bare, spread pussy and could feel now how wet she really was already. He brought his wet fingers up and spread her juices over her nipples, coating them with her essence, and teasing them. He moved back and forth evenly between the two.

He then moved a wet finger and traced her lips before leaning in to kiss and suck on them, loving her taste.

She reached back for the hardness that had been poking her, giving it a few tugs, and moved it up to her opening. She directed his cock up and down, coating it with her wetness. She scooted down onto him as much as she could and he moved upward. The connection and feeling that everything was as it should be always overwhelmed her when he entered her.

His hand moved to just under her far breast and used it as leverage to thrust up into her. She continued to scratch her fingers lightly along his scalp behind her. His nuzzling of her neck never stopped except when she turned her head for more of his kisses.

He started to increase the speed of his thrusts once he felt her tightening around him, telltale signs she was about to come.

"Come for me Caroline. Come all over me, love."

She did. She came all over him, whimpering and mewling, all of her muscles tightening and relaxing. He slowed his pace, but didn't stop until she had calmed. He hadn't come yet though.

He pulled out of her with some squishing noises and rolled her onto her back. He got back between her spread legs. He ran his fingers up to her nipples again and then leaned down to give her pussy a quick kiss. Seeing his slick cock still hard, she knew this wasn't over.

He was so beautiful towering over her. Golden curls, beautiful blue eyes full of mischief, necklaces in place, beads of sweat dripping from his temples for his efforts in the humid room.

Gently bringing her legs up onto his shoulders, he thrust into her again forcefully, pounding into her. The contrast was a surprise, the gentleness and the ferocity.

"Caroline. Yes. Just like this. Take all of me."

He proceeded to fuck her as hard as he could, hips whipping forward and back.

She was stunning and he wanted to capture this moment. Cheeks flushed, plump bottom lip caught between her teeth, golden hair spread out on the pillows, hands cupping her breasts bouncing beneath her fingers, and her stuffed with his cock where they were joined. He wanted to keep her like this forever.

"Klaus, rub my clit. Please baby. It feel so good. You're so good. I need to come again," she practically sobbed.

She was breathless, head restlessly moving from side to side. Her hands moved to her nipples to squeeze and pull them.

"I know. I know, sweetheart."

He managed to get one thumb on her clit and he pushed down on it, keeping up with his thrusting. The motions of her body being pushed again and again by his hard working cock gave her enough motion on her clit to give her what she needed.

"YES! Yes," she hissed as she came around him again.

He went into a manic pace to finish and came immediately after her. He grunted and groaned, words of wonder leaving him.

Settling his breathing, he eased her legs down and laid down on top of her. She loved his weight and wrapped her arms and legs around him, crossing her ankles behind him. She peppered his face with kisses, whispering words of love and affection for him.

The beach, elephants, and pineapples could wait. Spending intimate time with the man she loved couldn't.

"I love you," she whispered into his hair.

She felt him smile against her skin. "I love you too."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let me know what you think. Reviews mean more smutty one-shots.


End file.
